enderversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ukko Jukes
Ukko Joukahainen, best known as Ukko Jukes, was the founder of Juke LimitedEarth Unaware and the first HegemonEarth Awakens. He was first introduced in Earth Unaware. History Past Earlier in his life, Ukko Jukes was a ruthless corporate miner. His corporation would become known as Juke Limited, and was the biggest mining corporation of the time. Ukko would use strategies such as bumping to take control of the widely contested asteroids in the Belt. Ukko put his son Lem Jukes in charge of the glaser project when it came time for it to be tested in the Kuiper Belt. Earth Unaware On Luna, Ukko met with Imala Bootstamp, a junior auditor for the LTD who discovered fraud in his company, to offer her a position in Juke Limited. Ukko thought that she may be capable of discovering other instances of fraud in Juke Limited, but she turned him down with confidence. Ukko then convinced Director Gardona to fire Imala from the auditing department of the LTD. Earth Afire Weeks later, Ukko held a press conference where he introduced the Vanguard, a revolutionary technology for scouting asteroids. After the conference, Ukko met with Dr. Richard Prescott in a five-minute meeting arranged by his personal assistant, Simona, to discuss a new scientific discovery. Unfortunately, the meeting took the wrong turn, when Victor Delgado implicated Lem Jukes in bumping El Cavador months earlier. Victor turned the conversation back around to discussing the issue at hand by suggesting that Ukko's son was in trouble due to some unknown force.Earth Afire Ukko listened to Victor's evidence about the unknown alien scout ship and provided room and board for Victor and Imala as he had scientist further investigate the claims. After five days of investigation, Ukko announced to the world that aliens were approaching Earth and called for an emergency meeting of the United Nations. Ukko then provided Victor with a shuttle to Midway Station, so Victor would not spread rumors of his son being a murderer. Ukko was later contacted by Lem from the space station Last Chance. Lem told his father everything that happened in the Kuiper Belt during a conversation, which took an hour to send a messages back and forth. Eventually, Ukko asked Lem to give him the names of the men who died during the attack on the Formic scout ship and told Lem to meet him on Luna in 8 days. Ukko arranged the media and a greeting party for Lem at the specified time eight days later. When he greeted Lem, he met him with an embrace and tears for the media before scurrying out of the building with Lem. In the skimmer, Lem and Ukko argued over Lem's dangerous decisions and whether or not Ukko was trying to play games with Lem to improve him as a heir to the company. Before leaving for his next appointment, Ukko tried expressing his appreciation for his son, however, Lem did not completely believe him. Ukko scheduled to view the progress of the vanguard project, and when he went there he was surprised by the appearance of his son. Mr. Bullick then gave Ukko, Lem, and Simona a tour of the facility and the progress. While viewing the vanguards and glasers, Lem became concerned that the glasers could threaten Earth if they misfired, as he had seen them in action. Ukko simply dismissed Lem's concerns that the glasers could destroy Earth and that a failure of the vanguards attacking the Formics could result in a loss of profits as the vanguards may not appear viable for mining. Lem simply left Ukko alone after he refused to continue listening to Lem's concerns. Earth Awakens While meeting with a U.S. State Department representative, Lem interrupted Ukko's meeting in order to discuss saving the lives of Victor and Imala aboard the Formic scout ship. Ukko dismissed Victor and Imala's mission, as he believed delaying his vanguard fleet's attack could cause the deaths of thousands on Earth. Ukko told Lem not to warn Victor and Imala, so they would not know they were about to die. After the Vanguard attack, Ukko met with Lem at an undisclosed location. He revealed that Juke Limited had been using the Parallax Telescopes to obtain information on rivals and asteroids within the solar system. In order to relieve his son, Ukko showed Lem that the remaining crew of the El Calvador who were on the WU-HU Corporate ship survived. Ukko then said that he would release his son of all public relations duties and put him in charge of any attempts by Juke Limited to destroy the Formic scout ship as Lem's ideas had been more successful. When the Mobile Operations Police came to Luna to participate in Lem's mission to destroy the Formic scout ship, Ukko made a guest appearance at Lem's warehouse to address them. Lem later came to talk to Ukko after the battle was won. Ukko revealed to Lem that he had fired Simona for being disloyal to him as she was in love with Lem, and Ukko also revealed that the letter that Simona gave him from Despoina Crutchfield was manufactured by him. Lem was furious with Ukko for having caused him to break up with Despoina as he was in love with her, and Ukko was disappointed with how Lem broke up with Despoina. Ukko then revealed he was giving the company to Lem before going to a holoprojector to announce to the world that he would be appointed Hegemon. After the announcement, Lem confirmed that he would be willing to be the next CEO of Juke Limited. The Swarm After the end of the First Formic War, Ukko and the rest of the Hegemony conducted extensive research into discovering how the Formics communicated instantaneously over vast distances. Six months after the war, they invented a primitive form of the Ansible, which could sent out instantaneous communications, but at a low bandwidth. Over time, they refined the Ansible, making it smaller, faster, and more stable. To distribute the devices, they built Zipships that moved incredibly fast. Three years later, Ukko was seen to have aged greatly from the stress of his position. In a vid, he announced that one of the eight Parallax Telescopes, Copernicus, was destroyed by a Formic fighter ahead of the main alien fleet. To assure the human race, he showed a clip of two International Fleet fighters tracking down and destroying the lone Formic ship.The Swarm Ukko later requested that the WAMRED division of the International Fleet promote a new piece of technology to boost the morale of humanity for the upcoming war. Colonel Vagonov suggested promoting the gravity disruptors invented by Gungsu Industries, which Ukko approved of after Vagonov showed him several successful test by breach teams. Shortly after the Earth Security Summit, Ukko received an e-mail from the hegemony ambassador Sorin, warning him about the Russians, who had realized the Hegemony had real power and wanted it after the Russians made a huge display right before the vote at the end of the summit. Ukko was later visited in the middle of the night by Lem, who had information regarding Asteroid 2030CT, which the Formics had set up a base on. After trying to dismiss his son, Lem turned the conversation toward business, as Ukko had been hiring Lem's employees. After an interruption by a lieutenant, Lem started questioning Ukko on the development of faster-than-light communication, due to the fact that communication with the Strategos and Polemarch would be unfeasible with laserline technology. Ukko threatened Lem to not spread untrue rumors before dismissing the conversation and going to a meeting. Later, Ukko learned that his son had ordered Serge to find out information on a project the Hegemony was developing. He and the International Fleet planted a woman in a pub that Serge would take advantage of to learn top secret information, setting a trap. When Serge met with Lem in an abandoned warehouse, he and the Fleet had a SWAT team interrupt the meeting and draft Serge into the IF. Lem had gotten angry at Serge's methods for obtaining the information, and thus was spared from being drafted as well. He warned Lem not to spread the information on the Ansible that he had learned and left the warehouse. Ukko had a conversation with the Polemarch Khudabadi Ketkar via Ansible on the necessity of interchangeable parts on ships in the Fleet. Ketkar wanted exceptions for vessels or weapons with unique purposes, but Ukko said that if it couldn't be shared with other warships then it wouldn't be made, threatening to remove him from his position if he did not accommodate this into his designs. Ukko communicated with Ketkar once again, reprimanding his order for the Gagak, a civilian free-miner ship, to investigate the Formic-occupied asteroid 2030CT. Ketkar thought that Ukko did not understand the situation, as he had never held military command. Some time later, the remaining seven Parallax Telescopes were destroyed simultaneously by the Formics. Ahead of an official announcement to the public, Ukko sent a message to his son informing him of the development. Ukko wanted to attack the Formics outside the ecliptic, but Polemarch Ketkar disagreed with Ukko's strategy, believing Earth would be left vulnerable for attack and the fleet would be destroyed. Ukko then urged Ketkar to resign, so he could find someone to follow through on his plan. A crew of LX-40 marines were killed after attempting to aid a Brazilian free miner ship. Ukko and the new Polemarch Averbach were concerned, but the upcoming war with the Formics took precedence. Personality Ukko was a man who would sacrifice anything to achieve his goal. Back when he was a miner, he used ruthless tactics to attain a profit, and that same mindset carried over to when he was the CEO of Juke Limited. However, this made him very dedicated to his work. Ukko prided himself on his ability to see the larger picture of things, which he said his son Lem lacked. Trivia * Known email addresses: ** ukko.jukes%hegemon@heg.gov Quotes References Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Earth Unaware